


A Spot of Drabbles

by asianladybug (flusteredkeith)



Series: A Spot of Love Square Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Compilation, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Kisses, Series of Oneshots, Snippets, compilation of ficlets and drabbles, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredkeith/pseuds/asianladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing compilation of oneshots and drabbles written about The Infamous Love Square full of kisses, fluff, minor angst/drama, and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Little short Ladynoir snippet (mild sin) I wrote inspired by @soulffles love square kisses post. (Sorry it kind of begins with the trope of one of them almost dying… but hope you enjoy nonetheless!)

[@soulffles](https://tmblr.co/mYSbe2PlDZGGWMOFgMZMJYQ) love square kisses post [here](http://soulffles.tumblr.com/post/142921453432/the-love-square-and-kisses).

* * *

 

“Stop following me, Chat!” she shouted out behind her. She was swinging from rooftop to rooftop but she couldn’t make it home if she couldn’t shake his tail.

“Then stop running, My Lady!” he yelled back, “because there’s no way I’m gonna stop chasing you!”

With a frustrated groan, she landed on a roof a few kilometers down from her house and waited for him, thinking of how best to rid herself of the ridiculous cat. He hopped down after her and walked forward.

“What’s gotten into you, Ladybug?” he asked. “You yelled at me and then punched me before running off. What are you so angry about?”

“If you hadn’t noticed, Chat Noir, you almost died due to your reckless behavior,” she said. She was surprised by how steady her voice sounded when in reality, her insides were boiling hot under her skin. “It may not have been an akuma attack, but those robbers had real _guns_ , which in some ways if you didn’t know, death might be a bit more threatening than getting our miraculous taken.”

“Okay, but—might I just remind you of something that maybe you haven’t noticed,” he said, voice raising, “that both of us are still alive right now!”

“That’s not the point!” she said, stomping her foot. “The point is that you were being reckless!”

“And I’m still alive. Because you jumped in and saved me. Because we’re a team, remember?” he said. “I won’t do it again in the future if that makes you feel better.”

“It does not!” she cried, turning around to leave.

“No, wait,” he said. She felt his hand close around her wrist and whipped around, glowering at him. “Why are you _really_ so angry?”

If she were honest with herself, she knew why, and it wasn’t because he was being reckless. The threat of Chat almost dying, of her almost losing him, had shaken her a lot more than she’d care to admit. She was angry; angry at herself for the confusing feelings, angry with Chat for making her feel this way, angry with life for doing this to her. Didn’t she love Adrien the most? Wouldn’t it be natural for her to fear losing Chat on the sole principle that they were partners and because she liked him _as a friend_? But something about the way her heart had nearly stopped beating told her a slightly different story.

“Just don’t die, kitty, okay?” she said without responding directly to his question. She made to pull away from him but his grip only tightened around her wrist.

“Look,” he said, bringing her hand to rest on his heart. “Feel that? It means I’m still alive. We’re both still alive and that’s what matters. So instead of being angry, can you just be happy and grateful that we haven’t lost each other?”

But the only thing Marinette registered with her hand on his chest was the frightening and unnerving fact that her heart was definitely beating much, _much_ faster than his, and she didn’t like it one bit.

“So don’t be mad, Bugaboo,” he said, lips curving into his trademark grin. She stared at him with widened eyes, willing her heart to be still. Their pulse seemed to be matching up, but she wasn’t sure if it was hers slowing down or his speeding up. In her line of vision, she saw the Eiffel Tower begin to sparkle behind him and her breath hitched in her throat.

Her brain seemed to have stopped working, and as she gazed into those vibrant green cat-eyes, her arms acted of their own accord. The hand that was still on his chest slid up to into the tips of his hair while the other reached up to trace a recent scar on his cheek. When her thumb brushed over his lips, his eyes flickered shut at her touch, and any remaining hold she had on her self-control vanished.

She pulled him in. The moment her lips grazed his, he responded at once, opening his mouth to hers as though he had been waiting to do this his whole life. Her tongue warred with his, both exploring each other like there wasn’t enough time in the world, as if any one of their lives might end before they knew it. He continued to lean into her until her elbows hit a wall behind her. She felt his hand slide down her back and, shivering violently, pushed herself further up against the wall and wrapped her shaking legs around his waist. Her hands tangled themselves into his messy locks, trying to pull him in even closer than he already was. He bit down on her bottom lip, she let out a gasp that mixed with his ragged breaths while her grip on his hair tightened—it was all she could do to stop herself from moaning. His hand continued down her thigh, she let his mouth consume hers, their teeth clashed, the pounding was deafening in her ears…

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, she broke away, panting hard. She looked down at her little alley cat catching his own breath, lips swollen, hair mussed, and knew she could look no different.

“Chat,” she murmured, her heart drumming loudly in her chest. She could still feel his warm breath on her neck. “I–I’m sor—”

“I know,” he purred, putting a clawed finger to her lips and smirking. “You’ve already apologized more than enough, My Lady.”


	2. Irrelevant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ladybug doubts Chat could actually like her without knowing who she really is. (A Ladynoir drabble inspired by @i-wadako‘s lovely art.) All part of an ongoing compilation of oneshots and drabbles written about The Infamous Love Square full of kisses, fluff, minor angst/drama, and feels.

[@i-wadako](https://tmblr.co/mKedmoz3kAavszzr8TxmuNg)‘s lovely art [here](http://charme-miraculeux.tumblr.com/post/143962062758/i-wadako-even-if-you-dont-know-who-i-am).

* * *

 

_“Je t’aime...je t’aime...je t’aime...”_

His voice echoed in her ears and the words pounded in her heart as she stood there with wide eyes gazing at him, breath barely leaving her lungs. Having just finished helping out at a crime scene, they stood at the center of the Eiffel Tower, the moonlight reflecting golden specks in his hair as his head shifted to look away from her. She was about to reach for the yo-yo around her waist, wondering if she ought to bug out and avoid the difficult conversation altogether, when gut instinct held her back. No, she couldn’t leave her cat like this without a word.

It wasn’t as though she didn’t know he had a little crush on her, but to hear his confession so boldly at the end of such an intense night...that was certainly something else.

“You’re speechless, I see,” he teased, trying but failing to keep the pain out of his voice. At this point, she couldn’t tell if his ragged breathing was due to the open cut beneath his cracked ribs or to her silence. Leaning against the cool metal of the Tower, she shifted the weight over from her wounded leg to her good one.

“Chat, you know we can’t know who each other’s identities are,” she said, wincing. There was a bruise throbbing in her lower back.

“How is that in any way relevant?” he asked, extending his arm to hold onto a bar for support. “Or are you trying to avoid the topic?”

“N-no, I’m not,” she said, refusing to let her weary legs crumple in this crucial moment. She knew if she fell down to her knees he would try to help her up, and the last thing she needed was for him to be in close proximity during an emotionally heavy talk like this. “I just---I just don’t think it’s realistic for you to tell me you love me when you don’t even know who I am.”

“I knew you’d say that,” he said, a smirk playing on his lips, “and you know what that implies?”

She saw where this was going and hated him the more for it.

“It implies that I know you regardless of your identity, which means your point, while truthful and good, is irrelevant.”

“But you can’t know me fully---not really, anyway,” she said. Her legs were so close to giving out. “What if my civilian self was nothing like my Ladybug self at all?”

“How can anyone know anyone fully, really, then?” he asked, pushing himself off the bar and walking towards her. “You should sit, my Lady.”

“I’m fine,” she lied, her ankles quivering dangerously. He kept walking closer.

“Do you doubt that I know you well?” he said.

“You don’t know who I am,” she said. Unable to hold herself up any longer, she surrendered to the pain and fell to her knees, looking down at her scratched up hands.

“You don’t know who I am,” she repeated, “so how can you know you love me?”

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a pair of black gloves reaching out to her. With considerably slower reflexes in her beaten and battered state, she tried to pull away, but before she knew it, he had taken her hands in his. Her blue eyes lifted up to look into his stark green ones and she saw that they gleamed with a strange bittersweet delight.

“Because, my Lady,” he said, pressing his lips to her hands, “even if _you_ don’t know who _I_ am, you’re the one who knows me best. So no matter who you are behind that mask---I love that girl. I promise.”


	3. In Good Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May - 3AM talks. Marichat fluff--that's all there is to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, I wrote this for Marichat May - 3AM talks, but it's very fluffy so I decided to post it here too. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of MLB!

 

Unable to cram any more physics equations into her head, Marinette climbed the familiar ladder up to her roof to cool off from her night of stress. The chilly Parisian air greeted her as she lifted the hatch door and let out a long slow breath. She would only be getting about five hours of sleep at this point and she knew she couldn't study any more or else her brain would become dysfunctional at the exam, so she did the only thing there was left for her to do: relax.

Settling next to her flowerbed and resting her elbows upon the railing, she watched Paris slowly fall asleep as the stars accompanied her.

Despite the peaceful glow of the city lights surrounding her, however, she felt a nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach. It was probably due to nerves and stress, but she just couldn't shake the fact that she was forgetting something…

"Fancy seeing you out here," a voice said from behind her, snapping her out of her reverie. Startled, she whipped around, nearly losing her balance as she did so and grabbing the railing to steady herself.

Reclining there beneath the roof's antenna with tousled hair and black ears flapping in the wind and a typical smirk lodged firmly in place was none other than Chat Noir.

"Oh, it's you," she said, heart rate slowing back down from the initial shock.

"Just, 'it's you'?" he said, disappointed. "After saving your life a few times, you're not even gonna swoon?"

"Oh please," she said with a hand on her waist and a smile playing upon her lips. She, Ladybug, needing to be saved? The idea made her laugh.

"What's a purr-incess like you doing out of bed at this hour?" he asked, his ridiculous tail of a belt swishing back and forth.

"Being pestered by a cat," she said, "or were you asking about ten minutes ago before you showed up?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't enjoy this," he said, propping his head up with an elbow.

"Where's Ladybug?" she asked, turning away from him to hide her cheeky grin.

"I don't know, she must have forgotten we were going on a patrol today," he answered. Marinette froze. She pulled out her phone to check the calendar. He was right, they were on for today and the physics test had completely driven it out of her mind. That's what she had forgotten.

"Oh! Well—" she cast about for something reasonable to defend her own honor, "maybe she got sick."

"Maybe," he said, looking downcast. Marinette's stomach churned; even though she didn't like him that way, she had to admit it made her happy to think of Chat eagerly looking forward to seeing her like a lonely stray cat. It was endearing in a way only Chat could manage.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to flake on you," she said, doing her best to keep the guilt out of her voice.

"Yeah…I suppose," he said. Then, lifting his eyes back to her, his expression brightened again. "But since I happened to spot you while in the area, I decided to stop by and say hello, so perhaps you can be my Ladybug again tonight."

"Oh, my!" Marinette said, feigning surprise. "But without a magic yo-yo, I can't possibly be a suitable substitute."

"That's not the kind of company I was looking for today," he said, sitting up and eyeing her closely, "if you don't mind."

Marinette thought about her physics test the next day and contemplated telling Chat Noir that she was very sorry but she needed to go to bed if she wanted to stand a chance at getting a decent grade. But then she saw that his ears were drooping and his smile was not quite as genuine as it usually was. Her warm bed called out to her but she couldn't shut her partner out so heartlessly.

"Well, alright," she sighed. Holding up a finger to him, she added, "But if I fail my physics test tomorrow, it'll be on your silly cat head."

"Ah, if I had known, I would've come earlier to help you study," he winked. She rolled her eyes, but otherwise forgave his annoying bravado.

"So what kind of company were you looking for, then?" she asked.

"Just wanted to talk to a familiar face," he shrugged, jumping down and approaching her.

"I'm—uh—a familiar face, huh?"

"Is that a problem?" He put a clawed hand on her shoulder. She had to resist backing away from his touch.

"Not at all."

As the corners of his mouth twitched, the idea suddenly struck her that Chat Noir was lonely.

"I'm sorry Ladybug wasn't able to patrol with you tonight," she said. "I'm sure she feels sorry, too."

"Ah, well, she never wants to talk about personal matters anyway," he said, releasing his grip on her shoulder and leaning an elbow on the railing. "It's always business as usual."

Marinette felt her ears burn with shame. Normally, she would tell Chat exactly why they needed to take their patrols seriously, but the fact that she completely forgot about it tonight stripped her of the privilege to say anything on the matter. And besides, if Chat had so many thoughts on his mind and nobody to talk about it with, she supposed she ought to oblige him every once in a while.

"Well, I'm here," she offered. "I may not be Ladybug but…I'm me."

"You'll do fine," he said, smiling at her. Then, turning his head away from her to look over the city, he rested his chin on his arms. Marinette followed suit, both of them staring out over a peaceful Paris.

"So…what's up?" she asked tentatively. Although it was strange to be having a conversation like this with Chat Noir as Marinette, she was surprised to find how comfortable and familiar it all felt at the same time.

"Nothing," he said gloomily. "Just had a little spat with my Father earlier today, that's all."

"Oh, I'm—er—sorry to hear that."

She shifted uncomfortably next to him, wondering what sort of life her partner had at home and feeling slightly guilty that she had no idea about any of it. But it wasn't her fault—they couldn't know each other's identities.

Despite all that, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Does that happen frequently?" she asked.

"Aside from the fact that talks with my Father in and of themselves don't happen frequently at all, I'd say it happens every once in a while," he said.

Marinette bit her lip, unsure what to say. She was afraid to inquire any further because she didn't want any more clues as to who Chat's civilian self was, and even if she wanted to, she had no idea what to say.

"I'm sure he loves you," she finally said, laying a hand on his arm.

"It's okay, it doesn't really matter right now," he shrugged. "Patrols are a nice distraction."

"If you can call this a patrol," she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, it's a civilian flag down," he protested.

"I never flagged you down," she laughed. "But I suppose you can stay."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, each simply enjoying the view. Marinette felt the ball of stress in her chest unravel as she stood there with Chat Noir gazing calmly by her side. It was times like these that made her think that if it weren't for Adrien, she'd see Chat a little differently. Even though she didn't know who Chat was, she couldn't quite explain the pleasant ease and familiarity she often felt around him regardless of whether she was with him as Ladybug or not. But then again, it was hard for anything to compare to how she felt when she was around Adrien. Adrien meant butterflies and happy thoughts and long sighs of delight.

_Adrien…_

"Hey, Chat," she asked. "Have you ever thought about what it'd be like if the person you liked liked you back?"

"All the time," he answered. "Who doesn't?"

"Well, I guess if you were confident in yourself, you wouldn't need to wonder," she said. "You'd just know or you'd make something happen."

"But I do know," he said, looking up at the stars. "I know she doesn't like me."

"You don't _actually_ have a crush on Ladybug, do you?" She hoped dearly that he wasn't talking about her, because despite thinking him overly flirtatious and showy, she never wanted to hurt his feelings.

"I don't," he said, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"I love her," he smiled.

Her stomach tightened uncomfortably. He couldn't mean that.

"Ah, well," she said airily, "but you don't know who she _really_ is, right?"

"Doesn't matter," he said. "I see the person inside shining out of her. Regardless of who she is under that mask, I have no doubt that I love her."

Even though she felt conflicted on the inside upon hearing those words, she couldn't help feeling a giddy warmth spreading inside from her heart and reaching her fingertips. Whatever she thought or felt about Chat, to hear something so beautiful being said about her touched her deeply.

"You are a hopeless kitty, you know that?"

He turned to look at her, grinning from ear to ear, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of it."


	4. A Jealous Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After detransforming, Adrien couldn't help noticing how annoyingly extravagant the recently akumatized civilian boy was acting as he thanked Ladybug. So, of course, he HAD to take a detour home. Short drabble for Ladrien June. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June - Day 8 - Jealousy  
> by charme-miraculeux

"Oh, no, Chat Noir!" she cried out. "You're about to detransform!"

Acknowledging one of the last warning beeps from his ring, he nodded at her, his heart pounding with anxiety. At this rate, he wouldn't have time to fly directly home with his baton. Good thing his house was not far from Chloe's hotel.

"Right you are, milady!" he said. Giving her his classic salute, he took off with a sprint around the corner of the hotel and slid behind the wall. With a rushing gust of wind, Plagg flew out of his ring and into his hands.

"That was a close one," Adrien sighed, peeking out behind the wall to look back at Ladybug. The recently akumatized victim was a young boy around his age from another class who was now taking Ladybug's hand as she pulled him up onto his feet. As he stood next to Ladybug, it suddenly bothered Adrien that this guy was slightly taller than himself. Also, was Ladybug into brunettes? Because now that the akuma had been purified, Adrien couldn't help noticing how annoyingly luscious his brown locks were.

 _Don't think about it_ , he told himself, walking casually back out into the sunlight. After all, that guy was just a nobody, just another random civilian, right? It would probably be best if he headed straight home.

"Thank you for saving me, Ladybug," he heard him say. "You are truly as magnificent in person as I imagined you to be—if not more."

_On second thought...it wouldn't hurt to circle the long way around the hotel..._

"Psst, Adrien," said Plagg from inside his jacket. "You're going the wrong way."

"I know," he whispered back. "Just bear with me for a second."

His ears on high alert, Adrien snuck another peek at them out of the corner of his eye and saw to his horror that Mr. Brunette was raising Ladybug's hand up to kiss it. His heart clenched. Boiling hot flames licked the insides of his stomach until he felt his face burn— _only_ _ **he**_ _was allowed to do that!_

"Any chance you can transform me again right now before we get home?" Adrien said urgently to Plagg out of the side of his mouth. "This is an emergency."

"Do you have any more Camembert on you?" the kwami asked in return.

"No, you ate the last piece."

"Then no," Plagg said simply. "And don't give me that look! You know I have no energy, and if we make this detour, it'll be even longer before I get my cheese—"

Adrien forcibly shoved Plagg deeper into his pocket as he neared Ladybug and the other boy. Without Chat Noir, he would have to think of another way to interrupt this unnecessarily lengthy and extravagant display of gratefulness. Perhaps he could pass by nonchalantly and hope Ladybug notices? Or maybe he could tell the boy his mother was _oh so worried_ after watching the news and demanded him home at once? _Or maybe I could just punch Mr. Brunette and his perfect little teeth—_

"A-Adrien?" he heard Ladybug's voice say.

He stopped in his tracks and looked up at her. They were now within a few feet of each other and Ladybug was staring at him with a mildly surprised expression.

"What are you—" she started, then looked behind him at Chloe's hotel. "I—er—didn't see you during the akuma attack but...were you visiting Chloe?"

Adrien wasn't sure if he just imagined it, but he could have sworn her tone had changed from confusion to steely irritation at the mention of Chloe's name.

"Uh, yes?—I mean—" he changed tactics at once when he saw her face fall—apparently the correct answer was—"No. No, I wasn't."

She gave him a smile that made his heart feel ten times lighter, but then he looked down and saw to his displeasure that Mr. Brunette was still holding onto Ladybug's hand. He had to get rid of him _now_.

"Actually, I was just walking by when the akuma attack ended and uh, I really need your help, Ladybug," he invented off the top of his head.

"Oh? What happened?" she asked with concern. Letting go of Mr. Brunette's hand— _mission accomplished!_ —she turned to face him.

"I'll tell you after you take me home," Adrien said.

"But I've got about five minutes before I detransform," she said. "And—"

"And I wasn't done thanking her," Mr. Brunette interjected.

"Alright, fine," Adrien shrugged, disappointed. He turned to leave. "I'm obviously getting in the way."

"I'm sorry, it was very nice meeting you, but I should go," he heard her say behind his back. Smirking, he continued walking, hoping Ladybug would soon follow. He had just registered the other boy stuttering, "W-wait, what?" when, without warning, Adrien felt a slender arm hook him around his chest in a vice-like grip and his stomach dropped out of him as his feet left the ground beneath him.

He couldn't believe it: he was flying through the air with Ladybug holding tightly onto him. The adrenaline that filled him from the initial shock of being lifted up into the sky was intensified tenfold by their tantalizing proximity. Her side-swept bangs fluttered majestically with the wind and her beautiful azure eyes looked determinedly onward towards his mansion, which they were now fast approaching. He could count the little freckles peeking out beneath her mask.

Within the next minute, she flew both of them into the open window of his room and let him go. He lamented the loss of her touch, but only one thought ran through his mind: Ladybug had flown him back here. She had chosen _him_.

"S-so, um, what did you need help with?" she asked again, shyly looking around his room.

"I didn't think you'd actually take me home," he said, feeling stupid now. "I just thought—"

 _Beep-beep_.

"Ah, no," she said, backing away towards the window. She only had two spots left on her earring. "I'm sorry, but whatever it is you need, it's going to have to wait until next time."

"I think," he said, his smile widening as he walked closer to her, "you've already helped me out enough this time."

Taking her hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Unlike when he did this as Chat Noir, she didn't pull away. Also unlike when he did this as Chat Noir, she completely froze, her mouth wide open in astonishment. _Take that, Mr. Brunette! Only_ _ **I'm**_ _allowed to do this_.

The thirty seconds leading up to the final beep seemed to take an eternity as they continued to stare at each other—her, stunned; him, grinning. Adrien savored every bit of it.

 _Beep-beep_.

"AH!" She screamed, jolting out of her reverie. Her frantically fumbling hands flailed about her. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. "Sorry—can't stay—gotta go—goodbye!"

And without another word, she swung her yo-yo outside and flew off into the sunset, leaving Adrien to lean his elbow on the windowsill and stare after her retreating figure. Sighing contently, he rested his chin on his arm.

"Goodbye...my Lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg: So where's my cheese?!


End file.
